When life handed James potter a time turner
by Miss Rose 13
Summary: James finds a time turner in his father's study. Join him and his friends go to the past and meet their parents! (Order of the Phoenix time period) BTW: these ships aren't going to be your ordinary cannon ones...and Hermione ends up with WHO? UNDER HEAVY EDITING


I don't own hp.

* * *

Potter manor was always bustling with people. A dozen or so children sat around the living room all occupied with tasks. except for James Potter. James Potter was bored, and nothing good ever came from a bored James Potter. It wasn't that he had woken up that August day deciding that he would wisk all his cousins into the past. it just sort of happened. And it all started off because he was bored...

James groaned. "im bored" he said lying on his back looking at the plain white ceiling above him.

nobody replied.

he groaned again. louder this time. "I'm bored." all he got was disapproving stares and disgusted sneers from his cousins. Fred chuckled, "come on mate, we'll do some exploring then' he said beckoning him to follow. it wasn't on purpose that they ended up in his father's study it was completely an accident when they opened all the drawers to find a shiny golden necklace and they certainly didn't mean to drop it into his little sister lily's cauldron and when the glass broke into shards and the golden sand mixed into the potion that she making it defiantly wasn't their fault.

The sand spinned furiously and the potion whirled like a tornado, losing its liquid qualities the mixture turned into a small hurricane. everyone in the room glared accusingly at the two pranksters, opening their mouths to scream before being sucked into golden glowing thing in the middle of the room.

* * *

"A TIME TURNER POTTER" Rose shrieked. "WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND GAVE YOU A TIME TURNER!"

"where did you find it" Roxanne asked with excited curiosity.

"where are we" Victoria asked nervously, grabbing the hand of teddy next to her.

Scorpious stood near the staircase, tracing the crest on the railing, "grimauld" he answered. "Mum took me here to pick up some books once"

suddenly the door opposite them flew open Wizards standing in the doorway with their wands out and standing in fighting stances. The result was instant and the children whipped out their wands as well, gaining stone cold face expressions.

"Who are you?" A Man with an eye strapped to his face snarled.

"How did you find this place" another man with long dark hair asked in his raspy voice.

Another boy with distinctive red hair, who couldn't possibly be out of school shouted "you're death eaters!"

at this Albus gasped. "How dare you! My father is the saviour of the light and you dare accuse myself and my family of being death eaters." He said angrily.

"saviour of the light?" Murmurs went around group

finally a boy with shining emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar asked. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

line break

The order was having a normal dinner. or as normal as it could get with the group of people currently sitting at the table, meaning an escaped criminal, the boy who lived, a metamorphosis, a werewolf, an ex-auror with a magical eye, a death eater spy and etc...

it was a dull thud that caused Sirius to stand up. he moved his finger to his lips and the room quietened immediately. his eyes met his former boss. Mad eye's eye was whizin furiously at top speed. wands flew from their holsters at the sound of voices and he pushed open the door.

"Who are you?" Moody snarled.

"How did you find this place" he asked.

"you're death eaters!" Ron shouted.

At this a 12 year old boy looking very much like harry gasped. "How dare you! My father is the saviour of the light and you dare accuse myself and my family of being death eaters." He said angrily.

"saviour of the light?" Murmurs went around the order. saviour? harry was the saviour... and these couldn't possibly be harry's children.

finally Harry asked the question that had been on everyones' mind "Who are you and where did you come from?"

* * *

thats that. review please.


End file.
